The present invention relates to devices for use with fire blankets and methods for assembly fire blanket assemblies.
Fire (or thermal) blankets can be used to provide thermal and/or fire protection in desired areas. For example, fire blankets are commonly used in thrust reverser and outer cowling assemblies of aircraft, in locations are may be exposed to relatively high temperatures. Such fire blankets can consist of a quilted ceramic cloth with ceramic batting, and an outer foil layer. A rubber backing is sometimes also provided on a surface opposite the foil layer. These blankets are secured to a desired installation location using bolts that extend through openings in the blanket. However, the fire blanket, particularly the foil layer, can be damaged through cracking, tearing, etc. Damage is particularly common at or near the bolt holes, where torque transmitted from the bolt, foil flexure (particularly hinge-like flexure about a bolt or other attachment), and high temperatures can cause foil damage. Such damage has in the past required that a damaged fire blanket be discarded and replaced with a new blanket. However, the cost of a fire blanket can be substantial.